


-You Got Nothing To Lose-

by SUN5ETSWERVE



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex - Freeform, Depressing, F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Ghosts, Happy, Julie - Freeform, JulieandthePhantoms, Love, Luke - Freeform, Magic, Music, Musical, Reggie - Freeform, Romance, juke, lyrics, phantoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN5ETSWERVE/pseuds/SUN5ETSWERVE
Summary: luke's got everything to lose.
Relationships: Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The One With Eats and Beats

**Author's Note:**

> hope you love it! <3

Gigs and gigs and gigs. The band enjoyed every single one, no matter how many they had. They loved the cheering crowd. They loved the music and the dancing. But most of all, they loved being together.

Julie and her talented phantoms had just finished a gig at Eats and the Beats. They had already performed there before, so the crowd was even bigger than before. The band was finally starting to get more and more recognition and the people seemed to love what they did and what they stood for.

Making their way off the stage, Alex and Reggie decided that it was a good idea to bust past the backstage workers and see who could get to the car the fastest. Unlike the others, Luke decided to stay back with Julie and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"So," Luke smirked at her, "We nailed it, didn't we?" Julie rolled her eyes playfully and laughed, "Maybe."

Luke ran in front of her, blocking her way, "Say WHAT?! MAYBE?! Girl, we literally brought the house down!" He joked, crossing his arms. Julie put up her arms in defense, "Kidding, kidding. Relax, I know we did awesome," she chuckled, "Per usual."

"Good, Jules. You scared me for a moment there. I thought you were going insane," He laughed, and then paused before smirking, "Per usual."

"Oh you did NOT," Julie gasped, crossing her arms. Luke walked up to her so that he was extremely close to her, his arms crossed too. "And what about it?" Luke was so much taller than her, so she was aware he was trying to get her intimidated.

Julie laughed and playfully pushed him away, making him come back to her and try to pick her up. That eventually turned into play-wrestling. Luke, being the taller and stronger one, managed to grab her and threw her over his shoulder, and held her by her ankles. He started walking like nothing happened.

"Put me down!" Julie kicked around, obviously not being able to free herself because of the grip on her legs. Flynn, who had come to watch the show and help Julie get ready for it, walked over with her arms crossed. With gum being smacked in her mouth, Flynn said, "Sir, as her manager I have the right to tell you to do things against your will. Meaning, if you don't put down the fair maiden I will personally throw hands."

Flynn sounded like a 40-year-old businesswoman, and that cracked them all up. Even the two boys far away who were running to the car and still managed to hear her rambling about what was right and wrong. Reggie was farther, though, because he ended up winning the race. 

"Flynn, chill. I can handle this on my own," Julie chuckled, still trying to kick her way out. Luke stopped walking and turned his head to her, "Really?" He chuckled in disbelief, "You've been trying for like, what? 5 minutes?"

"Shut it, beanie," Julie tried to whack him in the head, surprisingly succeeding. Luke gently whacked her arm in return. This went on back and forth for a while afterward.

When they finally made it to the car, they found Alex patting Reggie's back. "Let it out, bro, let it out," Alex shook his head slowly. Luke stopped walking and put Julie down, staring at the two dorks in confusion and worry. "Uh-is something wrong? Is he trying to throw up?" Luke asked quickly.

Alex held in a laugh, "Not exactly."

Reggie suddenly burps loudly.

"Ah, there it is," Alex said, with a chuckle. 

"WOOH, that's a big one," Reggie giggled.

Julie looked at them with disgust, "You guys terrify me sometimes. And not because you're ghosts," She said, getting in the shotgun seat of the car.

"And why is that?" Luke asked, sitting in the back. Julie looked back at him with a 'bruh' face. Luke put his arms up in surrender. Reggie held back a laugh, which didn't end up very well because he ended up needing to grab Alex for support. If he didn't, he would probably fall over from laughing so hard.

"So who is driving?" Luke asked from inside the car. Reggie raised his hand, but Alex almost right away pulled it back down. "No sir," Alex said, "We can't afford to die. Again," He told him. Reggie pouted, "No fair! You haven't even seen me drive yet!"

"Reg, you drove us to our last gig. You crashed into a plant and the car wasn't even on," Alex chuckled.

Reggie pouted even more, "Well in my defense, the car didn't like me!"

"For the last time, they are INANIMATE OBJECTS. They do not FEEL," Alex lectured.

"Well obviously! But we have a relationship. Well, it's pretty one-sided, but--yeah I got nothing, you drive," He said quickly, getting into the back of the car next to Luke.

Alex went around the car and sat in the front, turning it on and getting ready to drive. Flynn sat in the backseat next to Reggie, who shot her a little wink.

Flynn blushed at him and then quickly turned away to not make it obvious. "Soooooo," Flynn started, "What was that between you two, hmmmmmmmm?"

"I know right, Alex and Reggie need to stop being so weird," Julie said with a chuckle. "No, sweetie. I'm talking about you and Mr. No-Sleeves over here," Flynn pointed to Luke.

Luke put his arms up in defense, "Hey, hey, hey! No need to assume there's something going on between us!"

"Are you kidding me, Luke? Have you SEEN the way you guys act? Just make out already! It's stressing me out, man!" Flynn shrieked.

"I second that," Alex raised his hand while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I--what's the next one?" Reggie asked.

"Y'know, I never know if it's third or just a different word because it doesn't sound right and I--wait why am I helping you bully me?" Luke asked, furrowing his brows.

"Because you're an idiot," Reggie chuckled, getting excited when he spoke back and thought it was all cool.

Luke looked over with a death stare...literally.

Reggie shrieked like a girl and grabbed Flynn, "HIDE ME!"

Julie laughed, "Reg, we're in a car and you're sitting right next to him."

"Damn, I forgot about that," Reggie sighed. "Oh well. I guess I have to accept my fate. Well, my second fate. Alas, I shall die, again, a heroic death. Farewell, my friends," He said in a dramatic voice, waving goodbye slowly.

They all looked at him like he was insane.

"Farewell, kind Sir. Hopefully you will regain your SANITY," Julie replied in a similar dramatic voice, imitating him.

Luke laughed at her words and imitation, "Damn, she brought the heat."

Flynn looked at him with a smirk, "In what way?"

He glared at her, "Don't even THINK about it!"


	2. The One With The Play-Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting home was a relief for the band because they were extremely tired. Reggie was the first to poof onto the sidewalk and run into the garage studio. He threw himself on the couch, facefirst. Luke walked in alongside Julie, who looked like she was about the crack up with laughter. But, she held it in and just made her way to her piano. Luke had noticed that she would always go to her piano after performances, probably to calm her adrenaline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated! you're welcome :)

Getting home was a relief for the band because they were extremely tired. Reggie was the first to poof onto the sidewalk and run into the garage studio. He threw himself on the couch, facefirst. Luke walked in alongside Julie, who looked like she was about the crack up with laughter. But, she held it in and just made her way to her piano. Luke had noticed that she would always go to her piano after performances, probably to calm her adrenaline.

Reggie sat up and chuckled. "Congratulations, Alex. You're finally owning your awesomeness," Reggie patted Alex's shoulder when he came over and sat next to him. Alex rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Alright, alright. What can I say? I'm that cool," Alex then smirked.

Luke laughed at their interaction and shook his head, "You dorks."

"Oh please, you're all dorks," Julie teased at them, causing all of them to glare at her.

"Look who's talking," Luke crossed his arms. Reggie and Alex both rose their brows and exchanged glances.

Julie's jaw dropped a bit and she scoffed, "Well damn. I got nothing." "FINALLY! Ha! No comebacks, I win. I win. I win. I win. I win. I win," Luke poked her arm repeatedly, trying to get her annoyed. She stayed put for a while until she finally got annoyed and slapped his hand while shrieking. Luke laughed and took a seat next to her on the piano.

Reggie got up from the couch and walked to them, standing behind them. He put a hand on both of their shoulders. "Look at you two children, all grown up. Going to get married and have sexy-ass babies."

Julie slapped Reggie's arm while Luke put his head in his hands from laughing, his elbows slamming the keys and making a loud out-of-tune sound. "REGGIE!" Julie shouted and facepalmed.

Alex, still on the couch, turned away slowly. "I pretend I do not hear."

"What?! I'm serious, it's obviously going to happen!" Reggie slapped Julie's arm right back. Julie slapped him back again, "No!" With no surprise, Reggie slapped her arm again.

This ended up turning into a play-wrestling match, with both of them on the ground tackling each other. Luke watched, amused, "Y'know, we all knew they would do that eventually," Luke pointed at the two on the ground.

"I mean, you're not wrong," Alex shook his head and laughed. 

Alex got up and walked over to Reggie, grabbing him by the ankles and pulling him away from Julie. Reggie giggled like a child when he was pulled away.

Julie got up from the ground and sat back next to Luke, who was noticeably staring at her. Julie saw and chuckled, "What's up?" She asked.

He bit his lip and chuckled, "Nothing. You're just really pretty," Luke smiled. Julie smiled back, "Thank you."

Reggie was shrieking on the couch, slamming a pillow into his face repeatedly. "JUST. MAKE. OUT."

"What?! It was just a simple, friendly compliment!" Luke raised his hands in surrender.

"Not when you've been STARING AT HER FOR 3679 HOURS."

Julie facepalmed while Luke just glared at him.

"Just get yourself a girlfriend so you won't be bored and shipping us all the time!" Luke grumbled and rolled his eyes.

Reggie's mouth flew open and he looked speechless, "Excuse me?! For your information, I am PERFECTLY FINE with being the loner that I am so don't come for me and my sad social life!" He stomped his foot and whined like a baby.

Alex pointed at him and just laughed.

"Hey look, you used the word 'ship,'" Julie nudged Luke's shoulder, which made him chuckle. 

"I'm learning," He said, flexing his sleeveless arms. Julie rolled her eyes and flicked his bicep.

"You sure that's the only thing you wanna do with that arm, Julie?" Reggie asked her with a smirk.

Julie gasped and ran over to him, tackling him once again. Reggie shrieked like a girl, yet again. Alex chuckled and got up right away, looking like a parent. "Okay, okay, separate," He grabbed them both and ripped them apart.


End file.
